The invention concerns a safety belt for motor vehicles with a hip belt anchored at both ends.
For the operation of motor vehicles it is advisable to arrange so-called passive safety systems which can become operative without special handling, that is, without being started by the car passenger. Among such known passive safety systems are, for example, air bags which are automatically inflated in a major deceleration of the vehicle. It has also been suggested to use passive safety belts which are so designed that one or several belts are suspended or hung on a car door and where mechanical means are provided by which the safety belts are so pulled to the front that a passenger can take his seat behind them. When the door is closed, the belt is then returned into its operating position so that the passenger is protected. Such known designs have various disadvantages, however. Thus there is a risk in various designs that the door cannot be opened easily from the inside after an accident when a belt is jammed. Besides, it is not possible to leave the car through the other door in the known designs. This is a particular disadvantage, since it is frequently necessary, not to get out of the car on the road side, which the driver must do, however, if his belt is connected mechanically to the door on the road side. Another disadvantage is generally that the known designs cannot be used for the rear seats of a car, where the passengers should likewise be protected by a passive system.